Pure White Wings
by Shiori Kudo
Summary: Princess Aura is cursed by the evil sorcerer Bakura to be a swan by day, and only a vow of everlasting love can brake the spell. Can Aura's friends reunite her with her true love, Prince Atem? Or will Aura remain cursed forever? Or, basically The Swan Princess with Yugioh characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ!  
**

Hi! Welcome to my new story, PWW.

Yubel is from Yugioh GX, and she's in her human form for this story. All other characters-except Aura-come from the original Yugioh series.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own nothing but Aura, my OC. Yugioh, Yugioh GX, and The Swan Princess belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a king named Dartz, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad, for he was growing old, and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born, a princess, and she was given the name Aura.

Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widowed Yubel, and her young son, Prince Atem. It was then that Dartz and Yubel happened upon the same idea; Aura and Atem would be brought together each summer in hopes that would fall in love, and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan; that of evil enchanter, Bakura. Aura's birth was, of little concern to him. For he was preparing to take Dartz's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault, Dartz attacked, and Bakura's powers were plunged into darkness.

Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. "I'm not finished with yet Dartzy. Someday I'll get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love…will be mine!" Bakura threatened the king. Many feared King Dartz too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer, when Aura and Atem would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

This is based off The Swan princess. If you haven't seen the movie, I suggest you do because (A), it's a great movie, and (B), you'll know how the songs sound. You can watch it on Netflix under 'Just For Kids' under 'Girl Power'. If you don't have a Netflix account, you can watch it on my YouTube account. The link is on my profile.

The first few chapters are pretty much the same as the movie, but with name changes and a few changes in the lyrics. **The story will diverge from the movie more later on.**

For Young Atem's appearance, watch Episode 203. He appears the way he does in Mahad's flashback, except he's not wearing the circlet.

For Aura's second dress-the one with two sets of straps-watch Capsule Monsters Episodes 9 and 10. Her dress looks like the one the girl who was going to be sacrificed wears, except that it's ankle length.

For Aura's tunic, think of a feminine version of what Atem wears. Their slippers are the same as the ones Atem wears in the anime. Also, the necklace is the same as the one from the movie.

For Aura's earrings, go to my profile and click the link that says "Aura's earrings". Her earrings look pretty much the same as the ones the young woman who's singing is wearing. Anyone who can guess who the young woman is-the character, not the VA-gets a cookie.

For Aura's third-and final-dress go to my profile and click the link that says "Aura's dress". Her dress look like the one the black haired woman is wearing, except for the top. To see the top of the dress, look at my picture titled 'Egyptian Girl'. And there's a belt around Aura's waist. To see what the belt looks like, go to my DA account(link's on my profile page) and take a look at my picture titled 'Egyptian Girl 3'. She also wears that belt with her tunic.

I've also uploaded some pictures on my DA to give you an idea of Aura and Atem's appearances, although anyone who's seen the last season of Yugioh knows what Atem looks like.

Aura wears an Egyptian style dress because I want her to. And I wanted to keep the tomato, and the chess, so I did.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Once again, I own nothing but Aura, my OC. Yugioh, Yugioh GX, and The Swan Princess belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Joey, Queen Yubel's chamberlain, waited excitedly on top of the watchtower as King Dartz and Princess Aura rode into view. Sliding off the roof, he put the watchtower's clarion to lips and blew-intending to announce the arrival of King Dartz and Princess Aura-but nothing happened. Joey tried again, blowing harder this time, and a bird's nest flew out of the clarion.

As this was happening, King Dartz was greeting Queen Yubel-who was waiting for them- and Prince Atem, who looked as if he didn't want to be there.

"Dear Yubel, as lovely as ever." King Dartz complimented her.  
As Queen Yubel inclined her head in acknowledgement, the bird's nest that had been in the clarion landed on her head. Seeing this, Joey hid himself from sight for fear that she would get mad at him.  
"Oh, a nest." Queen Yubel chuckled as the mother bird picked the nest off her head and flew away with it.  
"And who might this strapping young lad be? Young Prince Atem no doubt" King Dartz continued as if the nest had never fallen on Queen Yubel's head.  
"Welcome to our fair kingdom dear Dartz, and to you young princess." the blue haired, turquoise eyed queen greeted them. The light blue haired, gold eyed king dismounted his horse, and helped his daughter-who had been riding in front of him-to do the same. As he set her on the ground, King Dartz gave Aura a push towards Atem. She looked at him hesitantly.  
"Go on Atem." Queen Yubel told her son.  
When he didn't immediately do as she asked, Queen Yubel tried again.  
"Dear, go on." She urged Atem.  
"Mother." Atem said in annoyed tone of voice.

"Atem." Queen Yubel whispered to her son in a warning tone.  
With a sigh, the children walked towards each other until they were standing about a foot apart. Aura was wearing a long sleeved light pink dress with slits in the sleeves, pink slippers, dangling gold earrings shaped like teardrops, and a wide headband. She had milky skin, long red-gold hair with bangs that went straight across her forehead, and golden eyes framed by thick, dark lashes. Atem was wearing a white tunic with a gold belt and collar, and heavy triangular gold earrings with various other pieces of jewelry. He had tan skin, spikey hair that was black with blond bangs and red ends, and amethyst eyes.  
"Hello Princess Aura, I'm very pleased to meet you." Atem said, just to get the introduction over with.  
"Pleased to meet you Prince Atem." Aura responded with a curtsy.  
She looked up from her curtsy only to find that Atem had run back to his mother.  
"Uh-Uh-Uh." Queen Yubel said with a smile as she pointed to where Aura was still standing. Atem turned around and went back to Aura. With a disgusted look on his face, he took Aura's hand and-ignoring the annoyed face she was making-kissed it.  
"Yuck!" Atem said when he was done. Aura just wiped the hand he kissed on the side of her dress.  
Atem looked at Aura.  
_** 'I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box.'**_Then Aura put her arms in a boxing stance and he raised his arms in self-defense. Aura gave Atem an annoyed look as she lowered her arms out of her boxing stance.

_**'He looks conceited.'**_ Aura decided.  
_**'What a total bummer.'**_ Atem concluded.  
_**'If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox.'**_ They both thought.  
_**"So happy you could come."**_ Atem told Aura insincerely as their parents broke them from their thoughts.  
_**"So happy to be here."**_Aura replied just as insincerely.  
_**'How I'd like to run!' **_They both thought, as they looked for an escape.  
_**'This is not my idea,'**_  
_**'This isn't my idea, of fun.'**_ They thought

A few hours later, Queen Yubel and King Dartz were talking to each other about the betrothal.  
_**"The children seem to get along quite nicely." **_Queen Yubel remarked to King Dartz as Aura and Atem chased each other with wooden swords. Their parents were oblivious to this.  
_**"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks."**_ King Dartz said happily, looking a map that showed both of their kingdoms.  
_**"My dear King Dartz, that's my point precisely." **_Yubel said as she playfully poked Dartz in chest with an astrolabe that was sitting on the map, causing the king to flinch.  
_**"It's such good parenting,"**_ Dartz told Yubel.  
_**"And politics. So happy we agree." **_Yubel responded.  
_**"I think we've got a deal." **_Dartz agreed as they shook hands.  
_**"Atem's quite a catch." **_ Yubel reminded Dartz.  
_**"This is my idea," **_Dartz began.  
_**"This is my idea," **_Yubel interrupted him. Just then, Aura and Atem came running by them with their wooden swords, trying to kill each other. Dartz and Yubel finally noticed them.  
_**"Of a match."**_ "And such fun." Yubel said as she and Dartz each grabbed the other's child. Aura and Atem tried to get free so that they could kill each other, but they struggled in vain.

A few years later, it was time for King Dartz and Aura to visit Queen Yubel and Atem. Aura wasn't looking forward to it

"_**Good heavens, child, don't dawdle. We can't keep Atem waiting."**_ Dartz called up to his daughter, who stood in her bedroom window, watching as Dartz prepared to leave.  
_**"I haven't packed or washed my hair, and Father I get seasick." **_Aura replied, trying to get out of going. Her pale skin made her freckles stands out as she curled a lock of hair around her finger. At the look her father gave her, Aura knew he wasn't buying it. With a sigh, she went down and joined him.  
_**"They soon will be arriving."**_ Queen Yubel informed Atem, opening the door to her son's room. _**"Is that the respect you're showing?" **_she asked, seeing a rough drawing of Aura taped on the wall that, judging by the amount of arrows sticking out of it, had been used or target practice. Atem glared at her.

"_**Don't make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm gonna be sick."**_ he told his mother.  
_**"One day Prince Atem will be her intended."**_ Dartz told Yubel as he disembarked from the ship they'd arrived on.

"_**Splendid!" **_Yubel replied happily.

Aura remained at the top of the ramp that led off the ship. She was wearing a white tunic that went down to the middle of her thighs, a pair of white slippers, and the gold teardrop earrings. Her hair was in two ponytails tied loosely at the nape of her neck.

All of a sudden, she was hit with a tomato. Aura looked over to see Atem and a brown haired girl she didn't know laughing. She wiped the tomato off her face, and silently declared war on them.  
In the garden, Atem and his new friend Mana-the brown haired girl-were trying to loose Aura. So far, it wasn't working.  
_**"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her."**_ Atem complained as he and Mana ran through the garden.  
_**"Hey fellas, wait up!" **_Aura called after them.  
_**"Quick, put on some speed."**_ Mana urged Atem as they approached their treehouse. They quickly climbed into it and pulled in the rope ladder so that Aura couldn't follow them.  
_**"When picking teams-" **_Atem began before he was cut off by Mana.  
_**"Or friends," **_Mana added as she looked at Atem.  
_**"I never choose her."**_ Atem finished.  
_** "You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read." **_Mana said, putting out a sign that said Aura wasn't allowed in their treehouse as Aura reached the bottom of the tree.  
_** "This really isn't fair." **_Aura told them.  
_**"We really couldn't care."**_ Atem and Mana replied.  
_**"Guys, it's all or none." **_Aura said as she kicked the beam that supported the treehouse away. Covering her face with her arms, she tried to get out of the way as the treehouse came down.  
Dartz and Aura were mounted on their horses, getting ready to leave. Aura, Mana, and Atem had all gotten injured when the treehouse fell, to varying degrees. Needless to say, Dartz and Yubel weren't happy.  
_**"This is not my idea,"**_ Aura started as she and her father rode away from the Egyptian palace. After she finished waving good-bye to the Atlantean king and his daughter, Yubel began to scold Atem and Mana.  
_**"This isn't my idea, of fun." **_they agreed.  
As Dartz and Aura rode past, the Egyptian people watched them.  
_** "Long before they met, Aura and Atem, were destined to be wedded.  
However anyone could see, the only point on which they didn't disagree, **_

_**was that the very thought of summertime, was dreaded."**_  
Once again, it was time for Aura and King Dartz to visit Egypt. Dartz was trying to get Aura to leave the carriage that they'd taken, but she wasn't budging. Nothing he said would get Aura to move from the carriage. Yubel was trying to get Atem to come from the tree where he was reading with the same amount of success (that is, none all).

**~Later That Day~**

Aura was sitting on the throne, pretending to be a queen. She was wearing a pink dress with two sets of straps-one set over the shoulders and one set off the shoulders, pink slippers to match, gold bracelets on each wrist, the same gold teardrop earrings she always wore, and a gold heart shaped pendant with a swan on it that Atem had given her on the day their parents decided to marry them. Her hair was tied at the nape of her neck in a loose braid that went over her shoulder.

Atem, who she had convinced to dress up as a lion, roared, and she pretended that it scared her._** "She tries to talk me into playing dress-up. She's always flirting with the palace guards."**_ Atem complained to Mana about it as he watched Aura say something that made one of the palace guards laugh. He wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he was a little jealous. Just a little.  
_**"I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up."**_ Mana replied with a smirk, knowing Atem well enough to know he was jealous.  
_**"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards."**_ Atem told Mana.  
_**"Four sevens and a ten."**_ Atem told Aura. They were playing cards and Atem was confident that he would win. Behind Aura, Mana was frantically making gestures, indicating what cards Aura was holding. Unfortunately, Atem didn't see them.  
_**"I think I've won again."**_ Aura informed Atem, smirking as she revealed her hand. Atem leaned over the table and saw that Aura had four aces and a two. Defeated, Atem sat back in his seat.  
_**"Every time she's won."**_ Atem and Mana said in frustration.  
_**"This is my idea," **_Aura said smugly. She was quite pleased with herself for beating Atem.  
_** "This isn't my idea, of fun."**_ Aura and Atem finished their respective statements.  
Aura and Atem were taking a carriage ride around the city, letting the people see them together. Aura was waving when she felt pressure on the back of her head. Turning around, she glared at Atem, knowing that what she'd felt was him giving her bunny ears. Atem just looked in the other direction and whistled, pretending to be innocent.  
_** "We need a royal wedding. I'd love to be invited."**_ Some village girls said to each other as they went about their chores.  
_**"At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes."**_ Agreed some farmers as they mended a fence.  
_**"Someday these two will marry. Two lands will be united."**_  
_**"And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!"**_ the people said hopefully.  
It was time for the Atlantean royals to leave, and Atem sat in a carriage as King Dartz and Aura boarded the ship that would take them home. A moment later, he was covered in tomato. As she boarded the ship, Aura threw away a sling shot.  
A few months later, King Dartz sat down to write a letter to Queen Yubel. _**What if**__**Aura doesn't go for the merger?**_he wrote anxiously, worried that their plan wouldn't work.

_**Urge her!**_the queen wrote back.  
Aura sat at her desk, writing two letters. One, which she had already finished, was to Mana, who she'd become good friends with as they'd gotten older. The other letter, which Aura was writing, was to Isis, a priestess that was one of Atem's inner circle of advisers. Isis was calm, capable, and responsible, and Aura had come to view her and Mana-who was energetic, playful, and often skipped her lessons with Mahad-as sisters in spirit. Isis also gave great advice, which was a good thing, because Atem had taken over most of the Pharaoh's duties, and he needed all the advice he could get; but he wouldn't officially be crowned until after they were married.  
Miles away from each other, Aura and Atem were sitting in their rooms when they each heard a knock at their door. Immediately, they ran to their doors and slammed them shut, keeping their backs against the doors to keep them from being opened. That entire winter, their parents had been pushing the marriage more than normal, and they were sick of it. They sighed.

"_**For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed. Every June until September." **_they said to themselves.  
_**'All their pushing and annoying hints.'**_ Atem recalled as Yubel pushed him in the direction the throne room on the day of Aura's arrival a few months later.  
_**'I've got bruises with their fingerprints.' **_Aura thought as Dartz and Seto-who was a high priest and Atem's cousin, as well as Atem's friend and rival-carefully picked her up out of the carriage.  
_**'I can do much better I am sure.' **_thought Atem as he was pushed in the throne room by his mother.  
_**'He's so immature.'**_ was Aura's opinion as her father grabbed her cloak, making her spin as she was pushed into the throne room. She crossed her arms in displeasure. The sound of the door closing made Atem turn around. Standing there with her back towards him was Aura. As she turned around, she uncrossed her arms.  
_**'I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone.'**_ Aura thought as she studied Atem. He was wearing a white tunic with a gold belt that had a sash-like piece on blue cloth hanging underneath it, gold bands around his biceps, gold bracelets on his wrists, a wide gold collar, four gold bands around each of his legs, heavy triangular gold earrings, and white slippers.

_**'She started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan.' **_Atem was amazed at how beautiful Aura had become. She was wearing a white Egyptian style dress, white slippers, gold bracelets on both wrists, gold teardrop shaped earrings, and the necklace that Atem had given her. Her waist-length red-gold hair was left loose. They started walking towards each other and met half way.  
_**'So happy to be here.'**_  
_** 'Til now I never knew.' **_  
_** 'It is you I've been dreaming of.'**_  
_**'This is my idea,'  
'This is my idea,'**_  
Yubel and Dartz watched from the doorway, unnoticed by their were thrilled; all their years of planning had finally paid off! As they congratulated each other, music seemed to echo about the room, courtesy of Mahad, the sorcerer who was in charge of palace security, as well as Mana's teacher and Atem's friend. He was also one of Atem's close advisers.  
_**"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion!" **__  
__** "This is my idea! (This is my idea)"  
"Such a good idea! (Such a good idea)"  
"What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion!"  
"This is exactly my idea, of love."**__  
__**'This is my idea,'  
'This is my idea,'  
'This is my idea, of love.'  
**_ "Arrange the marriage!" Atem announced to the joy of everyone gathered.  
"Wait." Aura said. Everyone stopped in their tracks, waiting to hear what the princess had to say.  
"What? You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful." Atem responded, wondering like everyone else, what was on her mind.  
"Thank you. But what else? Is beauty all that matters to you?" Aura asked Atem. Dartz looked at Aura and shook his head, silently telling her to drop the question. She ignored him.  
"Atem, what else?" Yubel prompted her son.  
"What else is there?" Atem asked. Seto gave him a thumbs down and Yubel started crying. A few days later, Dartz and Aura were on their horses, ready to leave. Yubel and Atem were in the courtyard saying goodbye, Yubel obviously distressed that their plan came so close to succeeding only to fail at the last minute.  
"We tried Yubel. No one can say we didn't try." Dartz said, trying to console her. Then he turned to his daughter.  
"Say goodbye Aura." he prompted her.  
"Goodbye." Aura said  
"Goodbye?" Dartz prompted her again.  
"Goodbye Prince Atem." Aura said.  
Yubel nudged Atem with her arm, prompting him to say goodbye.  
"Goodbye Princess." he told Aura. Yubel and Atem stayed in the courtyard until the Atlantean royals were out of sight.  
"All those years of planning, wasted!" Yubel exclaimed as she went inside.  
Later that day it had gotten stormy, so Atem was inside playing chess with Mana and talking with Seto.  
"What else is there?" she says "Is beauty all that matters?" and you say "What else is there?!" Seto-who was, like Isis and Mahad, one of Atem's closest advisers, and Atem's confident-asked his cousin incredulously. He couldn't believe that Atem had blown it that badly.

"It was dumb, I know." Atem replied.  
"You should write a book; How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less." Seto told Atem jokingly.  
"Your turn Prince Atem." Mana said, bringing Atem's attention back to the chess game. Atem made his move distractedly, then turned back to his conservation with Seto.  
"I didn't know what else to say." he told his cousin. Mana looked at the chess board and decided to cheat, discreetly nudging one of Atem's pieces off the board.  
"You lost your queen Atem." she told him.  
"That's twice in one day." the prince observed.  
"Think. You must see something other than Aura's beauty." Seto told Atem.  
"Of course I do Seto. She's like you know…how about…and then…I mean right? I don't know how to say it. I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love. Checkmate!" Atem said as he discovered his answer and won the game.  
Elsewhere, standing in the road, Bakura waited for King Dartz and Aura.  
"Today's the day Dartzy. Everything you own, everything you love…will be mine!" he said, speaking to himself.  
Meanwhile, in their coach, Dartz was talking to Aura.  
"I just don't understand. What else did you want him to say?" the king asked his daughter, trying to understand why Aura had asked Atem that question.  
"I need to know he loves me. For just being me." Aura told her father, looking at him with a serious expression on her face.  
As she looked at him with her gold eyes, Dartz couldn't help but notice, even though she had his eyes, how much Aura looked like her mother, Queen Iona. Dartz's beloved wife had died giving birth to Aura. Just then, the coach stopped. Dartz opened the coach door, telling Aura to stay inside while he saw what was wrong. His eyes widened with shock as Bakura turned himself into a large bat like creature.  
Sometime later, Atem, Seto, and Mana were sitting and talking, when the door suddenly burst open, and a man dressed in armor stumbled into the room and collapsed. Atem jumped over the low railing and rushed to the man's side.  
"It's King Dartz's captain!" Atem exclaimed when he saw man's face. Mana and Seto then hurried over.  
"What happened?" Atem asked.  
"We were attacked. A great animal." the captain said.  
Atem, worried about Aura, immediately took off, not hearing when Seto called for him to come back. Ignoring the storm, he raced out of the palace on his horse, and soon found the overturned coach. Dismounting without stopping his horse, he opened the door to the over turned coach. Atem called Aura's name as he frantically looked for her. Looking at the ground, he noticed Aura's necklace lying in a puddle and picked it up. Not far from the coach, he found King Dartz.  
"King Dartz." Atem said softly as he knelt by the king's side.  
"Atem. I,I.." Dartz stuttered.  
"Who did this?" the prince asked.  
"It came so quickly. A great animal." The king told him.  
"Where is Aura?" Atem inquired.  
"Listen to me Atem, it's not what it seems. It's not what it seems" Dartz told him seriously.  
"What's not? Where is Aura?" Atem asked the king.  
"Aura…is…Aura…is…gone." Dartz responded; then he breathed his last breath. Atem stood up, took a few steps forward, and screamed Aura's name as he sank to his knees.


End file.
